


This town is only gonna get worse

by orphan_account



Series: Desert Bluffs stories [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, Strexcorp is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- This is a story about Night Vale's sister town and it's downfall. About hopeless revolutions and cruel victors. This is a story about Desert Bluffs. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

(Insert Cecil's voice here)

 _Desert Bluffs didn't fall in a dramatic battle, as you might expect. It was way quieter._  
_Way more disappointing._  
_You couldn't pinpoint the exact moment between the time the town wasn't occupied and when it suddenly was. As most fatal things it crawled forward in a slow, yet continuous process. (Oh by the way, did you check on that birthmark on your left shoulder? I mean I'm not a doctor, but you might want to ask one just to make sure.)_

 _Anyway.. As I was saying. It was a small number of defeats rather than a big takeover._  
_The moment the boss of the newspaper decided they want a new sponsor was just as much part of it, as the moment they kicked in the doors of the local radio station._  
_Not as drastic maybe, but just as devastating._

 _And that's the tragic thing about it. Somewhere in town a small group of people has gathered around a table. Doors shut. Curtains closed._  
_A man who is not tall or short stands at the end of the table, trying to lift everyone up and convince them to fight._  
His words are sweet but reality is bitter.  
_There is a young woman, sitting there as well. Her green eyes wander around the apartment as her optimism slips. Does she know?_  
_Maybe she is the only one at the table realising that they have already lost a long time ago, without even noticing. They lost when the first orange car pulled into town, when the elementary school closed, and they lost when a little girl prayed to a smiling god for the first time. Maybe they all know._

 _But if they don't, we won't spoil them on the ending yet. Let them sleep a little longer. Turn to the other side one more time. It won't make the wakeup any easier, but at least it will pass some time before it happens._  
_We all have to wake up eventually._


	2. Lauren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: What wears red shoes, sharp teeth and is liked by absolutely no one?

Lauren just loved the sound her heels made on the floor.  
clack! Anyone who had been talking to a college fell suddenly silent.  
Clack! Anyone who had been checking their texts returned to work immediately.  
CLACK! Anyone who hadn't been smiling, pulled up their lips fast.  
Perfect.

She hummed a song under her breath, tact matching the noise of her shoes. What a lovely day. What a nice, sunny town.  
As usual, they had made the former city hall their head quarter from where they would stretch out their net. Until the whole town was "strexified" as she liked to call it. They had already been busy and given the old, rusty conference room a new glamour using blood and progressive technologies. Just as everything should be.  
Everyone had already been waiting on her so when she sat down at the end of the table the meeting started.

"So, how is everything working out in this nice, little town?" "Excellent Madam!" A tall man cleared his throat as he waited for the hologram-presentation to start.  
The next moment they had a projection of the buildings in Desert Bluffs in front of them. A couple of houses changed their colour from blue to orange. "As usual, we started by slowly buying the media, since they control how the townspeople feel about us." The tall man explained. "They have a minor financial crisis, so buying the newspapers and local TV was a piece of cake, really."  
Lauren leaned back on her chair. Long, red nails clicking on the desk. "Is that so? That's great to hear, Ben. But we supervisors don't get sent into a town, unless there is a reason to worry. Tell me where the problem is, so we can get rid of it right away!" Ben paused a moment. "Well.. There has been one company, that wasn't exactly.. welcoming to us. They said, and I'm quoting here, that they would never sell their studio to a foe friendly business monster like Strexcorp.  
Since then there have been disturbances all around town."  
"Oh, really?" Lauren stood up from her seat addressing the whole room, as she approached the virtual model. "I would like to remind you that we at Strexcorp love nothing as much, as a good challenge. You, and I mean all of you in this room represent our firm , our company policy and of course our wonderful, smiling god.  
Therefore I expect you to behave appropriately.  
If this cute radio station wants to pick a fight, so be it." She closed her wrist around the place, where one building had turned red on the hologram. " We all know how this is gonna end for them, if they try." She let go and the house wobbled back into its original form. "But, of course, we have to give them a fair chance first. Send an E-mail saying I'm coming to visit their show tomorrow.

  
Lauren smiled on her way out into the afternoon heat. She already knew she was going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next for Kevin trying to get a break, as his day goes from bad to worse.
> 
>  
> 
> It's Sunday morning and I'm boored, so next chapter will probably be added in a few hours..


	3. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: No use to lock them out. Don't you see? They are already everywhere.

 

"Until next time, Desert Bluffs! Until next time." The on air sign at the wall switched off and Kevin unplugged his headphones with a sigh. What an exhausting day. He had one last gaze at the mess, that lately was his desk and left the studio, looking forward to a lazy evening at home.

Kevin was already inside the elevator, when he saw Vanessa running down the hall. With one foot he kept the iron-door open for her. "This just came in." She handed him a printed E-mail and he took it with a bad feeling. Vanessa watched him, as his expression grew more concerned with every line until he finally set down the paper and run a hand through his hair. " So Strex wants to visit our station. Guess my day is perfect now. " Vanessa bit her lower lip. "I'm really concerned. Ever since this company showed up here people started behaving strangely. A friend from university who made warn-banners against them has been missing for two weeks now and no one even seems to care."

Kevin folded the paper. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Don't worry about our station though. I already told them the Desert Bluffs radio isn't for sale and I will tell them again."  
The elevator was floating downwards now and although they were alone in it Vanessa lowered her voice before asking. "Say, I heard rumours about you building up some sort of opposition. Is it true?" - "To busy to listen to our own show, huh? " He winked. " Yes it is true and there are quite a few people helping us. You'd be surprised."

"I want to join!" Her green eyes glittered, as if the sun was falling over a lake.  
"Well that's great! We can use all the help we get." Outside he waved her goodbye, before driving home. On the whole way his thoughts were racing. Sure, it was comforting to know, that they would win eventually. But somehow that didn't make the thought of some of these people visiting his show tomorrow any better.

For a moment he considered driving back to clean the desk. He didn't want them to see how messy the whole office was and he sure as hell didn't want those smiling zombies to see the photos of friends he kept there. Not to mention all the pictures of his adorable cat Shachar he had pinned onto the wall. The station was his place, why did Strexcorp have to ruin this too?

   
Finally at home he filled up Shachar's bowl with chicken before warming up some lasagne.  
He stopped in the movement. Wait. Was that blood? On his floor? Heart beating against his chest, Kevin followed the red dotted line to the living room, where he found Shachar hiding under the coach.  
There was something sitting in front of the couch too. An indefinable creature, apparently to big to fit under the furniture. When he entered the room it turned and watched him from hollow eyes. One of those horrible, mechanic strex-pets. How did this thing even get in? It couldn't possibly fit through the cat flap. Then he noticed the window he had left open this morning.

 Shaking with anger Kevin moved towards the creature and grabbed it by it's neck. Carefully holding the snapping teeth away from him, he stepped over to the still opened window and threw the pet out. A few sparks illuminated it's landing in his fore garden.

Apparently he couldn't even leave his window open, without Strex creeping in and ruining everything. His anger subsided instantly, when Shachar came out of his hiding place. Relieved, he noted that the cat was hurt way less severe, than he would have expected from the blood. Though he had a wound in his side and his left front-leg didn't quite seem to move right. Shachar whined, but let Kevin pick him up to take care of his wounds. "Poor you!"  
First thing in the morning he would need to take Shachar to a veterinarian. Just to make sure his leg  was alright.

 Kevin already regretted he hadn't taken enough time to throw the mechanic pet out of the first floor window instead of ground level.  
He closed the window before going back to the kitchen and getting the lasagne. (Of course it was cold by now.)  
Then he placed himself on the couch to watch some television. Anything to distract his thoughts.

Kevin switched through the channels. Channel number five was local TV. Normally that meant government announcements or confusing messages by the secret police you weren't supposed to understand. (As it is totally normal for local television.)

In other words it wasn't exactly the most interesting program to watch. But this evening Kevin stopped at channel five, slowly inhaling. Today there was something different about it. Instead of the usual reporter there was now a man in an orange suit. _" .._. _has been bought by Strexcorp. Therefore we are proud to announce, that this channel will stop broadcasting from next week on. All programs have been cancelled since watching TV is a sheer waste of time you could spend being productive."_ -" Hell no!" Kevin zapped to channel six. This was getting more than just freaky.

On channel six played a show called "Para-natural." Not the best watch, because let's be honest. Some of the monsters were just ridiculous, while he didn't see what was supposed to be the "unnatural" thing about others. (Seriously every child new angels were real and dangerous and if he wanted to see a people eating scare-crow he could just hit over to Derek the farmer... Or to the Strex headquarters...) He shivered.

The two protagonists were just driving down a road, when the signal changed. _"As I was saying, television is a waste of time. "_ He checked but this was still channel six. "What the..?" Zap. Channel seven. _" ..and that's why we at Strex value hard work."_ Zap. Channel eight. _"Have you been working hard enough?"_ Zap. Blackness.  
He had turned the TV out, feeling cold sweat running down his neck. How was this even possible?

 

Kevin logged into twitter and spent about an hour watching cats rolling around and birds rocking to pop music. Afterwards he felt a bit better.  
He clinched his fists. Someone had to kick Strexcorp out of town and he'd be happy to do so. "We are going to win!" he whispered to himself. This would now be his new mantra. "Tomorrow doesn't scare me at all."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next for a game of would you rather have a damaged strex-pet in your fore garden, or Lauren at your working place?


	4. Angry eyes and sharp teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Opposites. They don't necessarily attract.

Where Lauren was from, the sun didn't always shine. It actually rained quite often, but she had decided not to think about that place anymore.  
The cold, rainy place in the middle of the woods, where no one had appreciated her talents.

Desert Bluffs on the other hand, looked like it didn't even remember what rain on your skin feels like. Maybe she'd move the main part of the business to this lovely, dry town.  
But right now she was looking forward to her talk with the radio host. He had to be quite an idiot not to accept their generous offers. "Let's see, how fast you will change your opinion." she grinned, as she entered the building followed by twp of her employees.

* * *

 

 

Kevin's hands were shaky when he reached for the micro. He hadn't been this nervous before a show since his intern days when he had worked with his big idol. What was his name again? He just couldn't remember.

Everything about the woman sitting in front of him seemed wrong and to much. From the almost cartoon-like smile to the shiny shark teeth it revealed.  
"It's so great you'll have me on your show today Kevin!" - "I'd object Ms. Mallard, but you've got the guns." "Ahahaha! I already love your jokes Kevin! Call me Lauren by the way."

He clinched his fists, looking over his shoulder, where Vanessa was typing something into her laptop while trying to ignore the armed men next to her.  
" Well then, Lauren. Why don't you tell us, the reason you decided to visit our show today?"

"Oh, I'd love to. First of all I want to remind all of you, how much we at Strex care about you and your well being. This is because.."  
Kevin listened to her words as she talked about a smiling god and hard work and she just wouldn't stop. At some point he couldn't take it any longer and interrupted her.  
"I'm sorry, but as far as I'm concerned you own the local television and newspaper now. Is it really necessary for you, to spread your stupid propaganda through radio as well? " "Oh, but we were invited here, to inform about our cooperation with your station and to answer possible questions. "  
Kevin exhaled. "Then I have a question for you. My interns friend disappeared after questioning the rearrangements in her college. What is Strexcorp's statement on that? "  "Strexcorp is very sorry for your loss. However we surely didn't have anything to do with it. Whatever it was must have been a misunderstanding. "

"Speaking of which. To avoid any further misunderstandings with our listeners. We never invited you to our station, you came here. And there are in fact armed people here right now. I think they.."

Laurens never ending smile slipped, as she reached out with her red painted fingernails and pulled a wire out. Kevin had to throw his headphones off, as static cut his ears.  
He stared at her, mouth open and trying to process, what just happened. Lauren had cut off the signal, right in the middle of his show.

* * *

 

It pained her to see this station. Things shouldn't be out of order in a professional work environment. You can't be productive, if you have to search for everything first. In her head she had already started stocking the papers and to number the drawers in alphabetic order. Also there had to be blood.

But the one thing irritating her the most was this man. The man with his bright, yet serious eyes, who dressed like some strange, tropical bird.

Ever since she left that awful place, where she had spent her childhood and starting her own business with a little help from a smiling god, no one dared to disobey her.  
Yet there was this man doing it in the most perky way imaginable. It made her want to crush things. Preferably the mans head.

"Shall I tell you a little story about my youth?" The man smiled, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, if you bother to ask Lauren, not rea.." - "I once had a sister called Sarah.  
One day I decided, that I wanted one of her dolls but she wouldn't give it to me. She said the doll was to pretty to give it to someone like me. Now I don't have a sister anymore. But the doll's dress really suits the colour of my wallpaper."  
Kevin blinked in confusion. He looked as if he was waiting for her to burst into laughter again and declare the whole thing as a joke, which, of course, it wasn't. Then he threw a reassuring look at the armed men behind them, before he answered in a pressed voice. "Not talking through the flower anymore, are we?"  
" Look! I'm only trying to make sure you understand the situation. I already decided, that I want this cute town. And if I want something I get it. There are no exceptions.  
The only choice you have is whether you want to stay in our way, while we make it through."

 Kevin's chair fell to the floor as he stood up rapidly. " This might be some sort of a game to you, but this is our home and we will not give up on it just because some power hungry monster of a company decides they want to settle here! "

Someone behind them squeaked. The girl had finally lifted up her head from her laptop. Other than Kevin, she paid attention to the two men, who now pointed their guns into his direction.

"Nice speech Kevin. To bad you weren't on air so people could hear you." Kevin still ignored the men, eyes only fixing her, his voice completely calm and falling an octave deeper with every sentence."Get out of here, now! You have now right to be here. This is my home! My station! Get. the. hell. out. of. here!"

Lauren exposed all of her sharp teeth, as she got up as well. "Don't say we didn't warn you. " He just pointed at the door and she did as she was told, her men following her silently. On the doorstep Lauren turned around one more time. " I'm really, really looking forward to the next time we meet. I assure you the circumstances will be different."

* * *

 

For a few moments Kevin just sat there. Listening to the aggressive clicking of her shoes against the floor.  
When he finally turned Vanessa was still frozen to her desk, looking as if the gun had been turned against her instead of him. He sighed. "You know what? Take the day off!"  
Go home and calm down a bit. I will text you about the next meeting tomorrow, okay?" She nodded wordlessly and left Kevin alone in the station.

He took a post-it with a phone number from his desk. Vanessa had placed it there a few days ago but he had never dared to even touch it. Now he dialled the number on his phone and listened as it rang. " _Cecil Palmer. Who's there?"_   The moment he heard that voice, Kevin knew he couldn't answer. _"I swear to god, if this is you again, Steven Carlsberg I_.. " Kevin ended the call. This was pointless. What did he expect? This man didn't even know him yet. Was he really that desperate for reassurance?  

He ripped the post-it into two and threw it into the trash, right next to the business card Lauren had left on his desk. Then he plugged the wire back into its place and put on his headphones. "Listeners? Are you still there? I'm sorry for the interruption."

* * *

 

The car stopped in front of yet another office building. clack.Clack.CLACK. Lauren sat down at yet another blank desk in a room full of empty faces.

She was still occupied with the events of the past hour when a man in a grey suit got her attention back. "What are your orders? It should be easy to make him disappear and I'm certain that would be the end of this whole ridiculous revolution. Folks around here are used to a totalitarian government, they'll accept us quickly once we've got the station silenced." She didn't even consider his words.

There was one thing you needed to know about Lauren Mallard. She had always wanted her big sisters dolls, or therefore the things she knew she couldn't have. Once she got what she wanted, she lost interest and moved on to the next town and the next thing. And right now she knew exactly what the next thing would be.

"No way." she said. "He's got such a sweet voice, perfect to represent Strex. I want him to be our ally. We will make him one of us."  
Some of her employees exchanged confused looks. "But.. " The man in the grey suit tried again: "That would require so much needless effort. We could just exchange him and.." "Who runs this business, Sweetie? " The grey suit fell silent immediately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next for the sound of rain tapping your windows, coming along with some totally unrequested Kevin/Vanessa fluff.  
> Because I really feel like writing some..


	5. Exeptional weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lauren has rules, Kevin has principles. One of them is not to date his interns.  
> Ups?
> 
> Today's proverb: 
> 
> "Rain, Rain - go away,  
> Come again another day.  
> Strexcorp Family wants to play.  
> Rain, rain go away."

"Can you believe it, dear listeners? It's actually raining!  
I think the last time that happened I still went to college and thought beards were fashionable. "  
He heard Vanessa giggle from her desk. "I would have loved to see that. " "Believe me, you wouldn't."  
He turned back at the micro. "Take care on the roads though. The rain makes the streets quite slippery and I am getting word that some people on route 800 have their problems with controlling their cars. Maybe it would be better to completely leave your car today  
I guess there is not a single person in the Bluffs who owns an umbrella, so why not just go out and enjoy the exceptional weather as long as it lasts? Who knows when this chance will return. Until next time Desert Bluffs. Until next time!"

"Does this mean you're going to walk home today, Kev?" Vanessa was already waiting by the door.  
He stocked. "Honestly, I haven't really thought about this when I was on air." "Oh, so you're one of those hypocrites, aren't you? "  
Kevin rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine! You got me. Let's walk then."  
They got into the elevator. "It's really bad for your health and the environment to take the car for such a short distance anyway. "  
"Are you giving me a lecture now? How do you even know where I live?"  
" The time you got bitten by a throat spider and had to be hospitalised, remember? I took care of Shachar for a week."  
" Ugh, right! Totally suppressed that memory but thanks anyway for refreshing the trauma." She laughed.

By now they had reached the entrance door and Kevin stretched both of his hands out, palms upwards so he could feel the rain on his skin. Of course it was not much different from showering, but he hadn't seen the sky darken like this in years. And the sound the rain made as it fell..  
Vanessa ran outside, laid her head back and tried to catch the drops with her tongue. (Which wasn't that hard, since it was pouring.)

There weren't many people on the streets. Apparently most of them had locked themselves inside and waited for the sky to clear up again.  
Vanessa jumped into every puddle, hitting Kevin with little waves of water and each time he gave her a devastating look. Not that it mattered, really. They had been soaked by the time they made it down the street from the radio station.  
"Where do you even live?" he asked when they were only a few streets from his home away. "Right next to Scott's Pub."   
"But that's at the other end of town." Vanessa hit another puddle. "Guess I'll have to take a bus then." - "No way!" He checked his watch. "Rain is supposed to last for two more hours. You can stay at my place until then. I'll make us some coffee if you like. But I have to warn you. My coffee somehow always ends up tasting like caramelised milk. "  
"Deal, Kev!"  
"Yeah.. You really need to stop calling me like this!" - "What? Kev? Don't tell me no one's ever had this idea before." He shook his head. "No one.

" He told her to wait in the hallway while he got up to his room to change, ignoring the trail of water he left trough his house. Then he searched through his lockers for something Vanessa could wear. There had to be some stuff back from the time when he went clubbing regularly.  
"Am I supposed to ask, why you own a miniskirt?" - "..No. Toilet is the first door on the right."  
Coffee was almost finished by the time she got back. "Strange." - "What?" Kevin pointed towards a full bowl. Shachar hasn't even touched his food and I can't find him anywhere." "Maybe he went out to see the rain?" - "I really hope so but I have a bad feeling about this. I have a bad feeling about everything lately."  
There was a weird pause. "Even about us?" Kevin looked puzzled: "What about us?" - "Oh, come on Kev! Don't play stupid!" He chose his next words carefully.  
"Look Vanessa, you're really nice but I have a few principles and one of them is not.. " He was stopped in the middle of his sentence when she leaned forward and kissed him. Kevin was to surprised to enjoy it. As soon as he got the chance he pushed her away. "How old are you again?" - "Twenty five." - "Didn't you say you had a boyfriend?" - "Broke up. Now do you mind, or should I give you the number of my health insurance first?"  
He had dated a few men in the past, nothing serious though. But the last time a woman had smiled at him like this. It must have been longer than the last rain.  
And this time he returned her kiss.

 

They sat on the couch and watched the last raindrops roll down the windows. The thought that tomorrow would look as bright as any other day in the Bluffs made him feel strangely mellow. "Sometimes I'm suddenly not sure anymore, if we will make it out of this whole messed up business. Can we really defeat a monster like Strex? "   
" Oh come on Kev! " She gave him a little push on the shoulder. "Don't say that. How am I supposed to keep hoping if the biggest optimist I know just gives in like this?"  
They sat in silence for a while. Outside the clouds cleared and made place for the usual, perfectly blue sky.  
"You know what?" said Vanessa, her green eyes glittering. "When all of this is over we need to go on a trip together. How does that sound?" -"Wonderful. Where would you like to go?"  
She placed a finger on her chin and pretended to be thinking really hard. "Hmmm.. How about.. Night Vale? You never shut up about how much you want to go there anyway, so.."  
The first sunrays of the day fell through the window. At the same time they would be the last ones this evening. Kevin reached forward to remove a wisp of hair from her face. "I think, I would love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next for the slight taste of disappointment, as you realise people change. And not always for the better.


	6. Found but missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Green pills for hope, blue for regret. Pills are your friend, don't you ever forget

To hardly anyone's surprise, Vanessa hadn't made it home the other day.  
Right after breakfast she headed off to university, where she spent two days of the week.  
Kevin sat by the window and watched her go. Suddenly, hope had a colour. It was lake-green.

After checking for Shachar one last time, (He still was no where to be seen) Kevin walked back to the station only to find, his cat wasn't the only one missing.  
No trace of intern Felix, who was normally at the station the days Vanessa went to university.  
After waiting for a while he decided to call him. " _Felix here, hello?_ " - "Hi, this is Kevin. I just wanted to ask, why you aren't at the station today."  
" _Oh_." then Felix said nothing for a few moments, while Kevin tried to interpret the background noises.

_"Who is it, honey?" A hand covering the phone. Walking. A door being shut and a key turned._

Then Felix was back again, not much more than a whisper. _"Listen! I can't come here today. Or any day for that matter. My mum won't allow it anymore. She says I have to stay away from dangerous people like you._ " - "Like me?" - " _Mum has changed, she.. I really don't want to upset her. I'm sorry!"_  
Kevin stared at his phone. Call has been ended, said the screen. "Oh, well."

So Kevin did the show on his own and spent an extra hour going through E-mails afterwards.  
The next day wasn't much better. Vanessa was back, but things were kind of awkward. She was different from usual. Distant. Wordlessly staring at the computer screen all the time. Some time before the show ended she got up and rushed out of the station. He put on the weather and opened a window, only to watch her slam the door of her car and drive off.  
When he met up with the rest of the opposition that afternoon, her seat stayed empty.

 

* * *

 

 The sunlight filled the suite, as soon as Lauren opened the curtains.  
From up here you had a great view of the few buildings that formed the Desert Bluffs skyline.  
Thanks goddess, the rain was finally over! For one moment it had felt like a different place all together. Like the whole town and the sky above it wanted to get rid of her again.

But everything was fine now. Everything was perfect. Well, not perfect. There was still so much improvement to be made here.  
When Lauren looked at the town, all she saw was the computer model. Ones and zeros. Buildings that were hers and ones that had yet to become. And there were a lot more ones than zeros in Desert Bluffs already.  
For a few seconds Lauren turned her head, observing the road that led into the middle of nowhere, before disappearing into the sandy wasteland and she wondered, what other fascinating places this desert might hold.

First things first though. As long as there were any buildings on her screen, that hadn't been turned properly orange, all her focus was needed here.  
The sand was still a little wet and stuck to her shoes, as she got into the waiting car.

 

* * *

 

 The next day Kevin succeeded to catch Vanessa on the go.  
He grabbed her arm before she could get into the elevator, but let go immediately, as she turned around.  
"What's going on, Vanessa? Do you suddenly want to get away from our station as well? Or.." he blushed, thinking he should be to mature to be unsettled that easy. "Do you maybe regret, what happened between us? If you think it was a mistake, I.." - "It is not about you!" Vanessa snapped.  
She searched for something in her bag, hands shaking as she pulled out a small box. It slipped her fingers and fell down, round, blue pills tumbling all over the floor. "Vanessa?"   
"They calm me down, okay?" She got to her knees, silently swearing and started to pick up the mess from the floor. Hands still trembling. He sighed, getting to the floor as well, picking up pills. So many pills. "It's.. Do you remember, my friend from university?" - "The one that went missing?" - "Well, she isn't anymore. She came back Wednesday."  
Kevin stopped the search for a moment. "But that's wonderful news, isn't it?" The green in Vanessa's eyes seemed to flicker and the shaking had now passed from her hands to her full body.  
"At first I thought so too but.. It's not her. I mean.. It is her body but she isn't.. she isn't herself anymore. " Kevin tried to lay an arm around her trembling shoulders, but she pushed him away. " She used to cut herself. Now the skin on her wrists looks as perfect as porcelain. It.. It should be a good thing I know but. The way she smiles at me. I.. I'm just so scared, Kevin."  
The next words almost went under sobbing. "I'm scared for Desert Bluffs. Scared for us.."

He carefully ran a hand across her back. "It's okay. I'm scared too, but we will make it through this. You promised we'd go to Night Vale together remember?" He held his palm out to help her get up. She took it and even managed a small smile. "It wasn't a promise exactly."- "Well, then it is now!" The elevator arrived with a tingling sound and they both got in. "We have a meeting in an hour at old woman Josephine's. Will I see you there?" Vanessa nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next for first doubts and last messages.


	7. Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's proverb: Lies can kill, but the truth may hurt even more.

There was only a handful of them left. It was sobering.  
Yet there they were. Sitting. Holding on to words like anchors.

Kevin realised this only now, but there was a significant difference between addressing people directly and speaking to them trough the radio.  
Now he could see them directly. Now he could read the doubt written all across their faces. How could he possibly blame them?

Most of them looked back at him with concern, while grandma Josephine focused on her knitting and Vanessa avoided to look at him at all. Her eyes wandered restlessly around the room. "Apparently the banners have been working. There were two more street fights last week so that's.." - "People get hurt in these fights, but you wouldn't know that, would you?" Vanessa finally focused on him, as her green eyes turned toxic.  
"You've never been in one of those fights. That's not what you are. You're a voice, soft words and no action."

The silence in the room got a little more intense. Everyone sat absolutely still. "Can anyone please tell me, what we are doing here? Because honestly, I don't know anymore. We did our best, there is nothing we can do."  
"So we are supposed to give up now? After everything we tried? I don't see why you suddenly fall into our back." -" That's exactly your problem Kev! You don't see. If you looked at this town, really looked, you'd get, that there is nothing left to save. And don't start with that story again, I don't care, what some random stranger once told you. Ever considered it might have been just some lunatic?" She stood up, rapidly collecting her things.  
"You are all waiting for a miracle, that's never going to happen. I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here anymore and pretend everything is going to be fine!" The door slammed and a car was started.

Afterwards came a suffocating silence.

Kevin knew they were waiting for him to say something. They wanted him to take her words back. Yet his head was empty, so he pulled up the sleeves of his shirt while fixing a vase in the corner. The sunflowers in it were already drying and their leaves crumbling.  
He was finally pulled back to reality, when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Kevin looked up at Lorenz from the edger town development. "Should I end the meeting for you?" He managed a nod.  
It was a good feeling to be able to lean back for once and leave it to someone else to find the right words.

 

* * *

 

 

Lauren's day was always perfectly scheduled. She had an exact time period of 15 minutes planned for lunch and she really hated to be bothered during that break.  
But the man in the grey suit didn't seem to bother, as he threw the rapport on the desk.

"Two more street fights in just one week. The radio station and their little helpers have annoyed us for long enough, don't you think? "  
Lauren laid the fork down and pushed her salad aside with a sigh.  
"You are right. It is time to show, who runs this town now. So what are you suggesting, Bob?" -"It's Ben actually.. never mind. I thought we should catch them when they are home and separated from each other." "Agreed. We should catch them as soon as possible. "

"Is tonight soon enough?" - "Tonight is perfect, Bob." The man in the grey suit looked as if he wanted to say something, but bit his lip instead.  
"I want to be informed about every step. Tell me exactly what's going on! I think they could become healthy parts of our progressive society. Well, at least most of them."  
She moved her fork across the table, leaving a pattern of red parallels. "And about our future radio host. Don't catch him just now. I will take care of that problem personally, tomorrow. I think it would be the perfect occasion to demonstrate him the power of our smiling god. They'll have to get along for some time, after all."

 After he was gone, Lauren checked on her watch. Exactly four minutes of her lunch break left.  
She emptied the rest of the salad into the trashcan and got her notebook out to do some research.  
It was important to make sure the smiling god was on their side at the right time.

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin spent a restless evening at his house. By now he didn't really expect Shachar to show up again but he checked once more, anyway.  
He wasn't hungry, but it was probably a good idea to eat something.  
Just when he was back in the living room his phone rang. _Vanessa_ , said the display. Hadn't she already said enough today?

He turned the phone off and threw it onto the sofa.  
Yup, the TV still showed nothing but strex-employees telling you to stop wasting your time. Kevin closed his eyes. He didn't know how, but somewhen he must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his lids again it wasn't evening anymore. A shy morning-sun glanced through the windows.    
He was having his usual milky coffee, uneasily strolling through his rooms, when he saw the phone again.

Right, maybe he should check if she left him a message.

 

  _You have two new voicemails:_

_19:32 Beep_

_"Kevin, this is Vanessa. I know you're angry with me and refusing to pick up your phone, but please listen to this, okay?_

_I'm not calling to apologize. Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of the others or something, but I am not sorry for what I said. It is the truth and I think you know it as well._

_To get to the point why I called you. I can't stay in this crooked town anymore, so I decided I'm leaving._

_I'm going to Night Vale tomorrow and I want you to come with me, Kev.  
_

_Please, like we said we would. I'll get my things from the station around eight and I'll wait there for you. Desert Bluffs doesn't need you anymore but I do._

_See you tomorrow, hopefully."_

Thoughts racing he checked his watch. 8:30 Maybe she was still there. Maybe it wasn't to late, but if she already left she'd turn around if he called, right?  
He was halfway out the door, when he remembered there was a second message.

 

_11:54  Beep  
_

_"It's Vanessa again. They are here. I don't know why, but they are here, at my apartment.  
I barricaded the door but I don't know, how long it will hold._

_If you're listening to this, please.."_

there was the sound of something bouncing against wood, then splitters.

".. _Kevin I'm sorry.."_

What was that noise? It had sounded like a shot. No, please no! There was a few more seconds of feet trampling around, but no more speaking. No more indicators what was going on.

 

He stared at his phone. Searched for another message. There had to be more. There just had to be!  
But of course there wasn't. Because things weren't what they had to be lately.

He left the house without even thinking where he was heading. If he ran fast enough, maybe reality couldn't catch up on him.  
The worst about it was, that he didn't see it. He didn't know, if the shot had killed her or if they had dragged her away. This way it all happened in his head. Over and over again, as he ran on.

His fingers were almost to shaky to pull out the phone of his pocket, still he managed to dial the number of grandma  Josephine. Then Lorenz, then some of the others. No one answered.  
Would they all come back changed, like Vanessa's friend?

_"Soft voice and no action"_

In this moment he hated himself. He hated himself for being just a speaker instead of a warrior or something else that was useful. But he wasn't.  
And his feet took him to the only place he still could be of any use. Breathlessly and trembling with  anger, he entered the radio statin.  
He did not care if his voice shook, no time to calm down.

As fast as he was capable, he switched everything on and grabbed the micro.

  _"Desert Bluffs, are you listening? Is there anyone left who's listening?"_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next for the author sobbing in the distance, as she tries to write an ending.


	8. Blind rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Proverb is brought to you by the science fun fact corner.  
> Remember, dear children:  
> Drink plenty of water every day,  
> don't try to feed the radioactive deer  
> and never EVER look directly into the sun!

He wasn't surprised, when he heard the cars roll near. Actually he wouldn't have thought that it would take them so long.  
The door on the ground floor was barricaded with a table, so he guessed he'd have a few more minutes.

 "Desert Bluffs? I want you to know, that I won't just give up like this. I will fight and I really hope you will do the same. "  
Kevin took another breath, focusing on not letting his fear get to his voice.

"I have been the radio host of this town for quite a while now and I want to thank you for this time.  
I wish I could have been stronger. I wish.. well, never mind.

Sometimes the future scares us, because we don't know what it holds and sometimes it does because we think we do.  
But no matter what happens, no one can take the past away from you.  
I had the chance to be the voice of this beautiful town and for that I am grateful.  
....  
Good night Desert Bluffs, Good night!"  
  
He switched the micro off and listened to the static for a moment, before he got up from his chair.  
When the first men arrived, Kevin had placed himself to shield the entrance.

 

There were five of them and strangely enough, they didn't use their guns. Only one of them walked towards him, both hands upraised as if to gesture peacefulness.  
His smile could have been easily mistaken for sympathy.  
"Please leave the entrance and come down with us. You know, there is no point in fighting."  
He pushed his arms a little stronger against the door frame.  
"Come on, why don't you use your weapon?" - "We have clear orders not to." What was that supposed to mean? When the man reached out towards him, Kevin hit him in the face.

Of course it was pointless. Sure, he didn't stand a chance but at least he would have tried, he would have fought. For once, he was more than just a voice.

 Kevin gave them a short struggle, landing a few hits and taking some more.  
Not bad for someone with absolutely no fighting experience, not good enough to last against their strength. He was hit in the stomach, being dragged into the elevator and towards the parking lot. At some point he just stopped resisting.

But then he saw her getting out of a car. Lauren Mallard.  
The one that started it all. The one that had ruined everything.  
She. was smiling. at him.

 

In one last desperate blast of anger he managed to free himself and headed towards her. Ready to tear her apart with his bare hands. Ready to make her pay for it all.

Maybe then they'd be willing to kill him after all. "I said nobody shoots!", said the woman.   
Her voice wasn't particularly loud, but as clear, as the sky above them and the men stopped in their movement, immediately.

Lauren wasn't alone. There was something with her. He couldn't exactly say what it was but he knew it was there with the certainty you have, when you open a door in a nightmare and already know the monster is waiting on the other side of it.  
Her smile intensified until it couldn't be called human anymore, not even for strex standards.  
Still he grabbed her by the collar of her business-suit and lifted her up into the air.

 There was an overwhelming glowing in her face. He paused, trying to figure out, what it was exactly. And then it hit him.   
When he looked at it directly it was like being struck by a lightening.

_Never fight a smiling god!_

 Suddenly, the blinding light was everywhere. Everything.  
It filled his lungs and screamed into his ears, as he tried to cover his eyes, letting go of Lauren.   
Or maybe it was just him screaming, he really couldn't tell.

Kevin tumbled back, palms still pressed on his eyes, trying to protect them from something, that was already inside.  
He could no longer see and it hurt, hurt, hurt.  
It felt like burning up from the inside out. When he finally collapsed to his side, the world didn't turn black.

It went unbearably bright.

 

* * *

 

The whole clinic smelled like conditioned air and disinfectant. Ironically enough, it was now the only place in Desert Bluffs you could be sure you wouldn't find any blood splattered onto the walls. Dulled music was jingling out of boxes somewhere.

 A man in a white lab coat entered the room where Lauren had been waiting.  
"Good afternoon Mr.." She tried to read the nametag on his coat. "Sanchez." He offered her a gloved hand, but Lauren ignored it. She wasn't keen on getting any germs, probably floating around in this hospital.  
Was it even compatible with the hygienic standards of a doctor, to wear his hair this long?

 When she didn't take his hand he focused on his clipboard again. "So you're interested in our patient in room 19B? " - "Exactly! Can I see him?"

He scribbled something down and Lauren wondered if it was an actual note or if he just wanted to tease her for ignoring him before.  
"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, anytime soon."  
"How's progress?" - "Slow but steady. Mostly slow, though. He's resistant, but it's nothing the drugs can't solve. There is one main problem we don't know how to handle yet. Quite a peculiar case. " Lauren squeezed her lips together.

 "His eyes have been burned by an energy beyond our understanding." The doctor explained. " Our conventional ways of fixing them, like tissue engineering, won't work on him."  
"What do you mean it doesn't work?"

"It just doesn't. No matter what we try, they always turn black." - "How's that even possible?" - "I don't know yet, but I'm trying to find out, okay?" He was one of those people who knew  they were too important, to be scared of Lauren.

"You need him for his voice, right? Then maybe it isn't so relevant if he can see, as long as he.." - "If there is any way of fixing it, you will fix it, Dr. Sanchez!" She reviled all of her shiny teeth, but without smiling this time. She didn't need flawed allies after all.

Now even the doctor looked a little distressed. "We are really doing our best here." - "Oh, I'm sure you are!"

 

The automatic doors slid open without any noise, as she stepped out. Once back in the warm evening breeze, Lauren turned around, facing the tooth-white building behind her.  
She couldn't help but grin at the thought of how well everything had worked out once again, yet she could already feel the old restlessness rising inside her.

The need to move on, now that her part was done here.

 She drove back into town, where good, hardworking people were going after their everyday jobs.  
Their expression joyful and their cloths bloodstained, just as it should be.

 

And a bright, flawless god, smiling above them all.

Desert Bluffs was all his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..And since I couldn't possibly leave things here: Stay tuned next for a little time jump, taking us to a future that is already in the past. 
> 
> The next chapter will also feature the epilogue..


	9. Welcome to Night Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So, this is a very short chapter. I would have written more, but adding anything felt like needlessly stretching it,  
> so I decided to leave it like this.)
> 
>  
> 
> Today's proverb: Different town, fresh blood, new technologies. The only constant thing is change.

 

Laurens heels were clicking against the floorboards of the city hall once again, as she left the new conference room.  
Another year, another lovely town to win over.

"So, what do you think, dear?", she asked the man walking next to her.  
"Night Vale." The man spoke the name out slowly, as if he wanted to taste every single letter on his tongue.  
"It is such a nice place!"

He aligned his yellow tie. The cloths he wore now were businesslike, but somehow still looked more like the artistic statement of a teenager,  
than a serious attempt to follow the dress code. "I would just love to offer my help here!"

She clapped her hands together. "Perfect! You know, we haven't quite decided yet, what we should do about the town's radio host.  
He's just so, ugh.. You know. Uncooperative beyond any point of reasoning.  
And his voice is way to mellow. Nothing like the sweetness in your voice." - "Aww! You're too kiind!"

 

_Lauren stopped._

 

For a moment she thought she had caught something in the corner of her eye.  
Not much more, than the twitching of a wrist, yet the movement was alarming her to the core.

"Something wrong Lauren? You look pale. Does the dark state of this sunless, weird town worry you? Come on, don't be worried!"  
This time she saw it for certain. How could there possibly lie so much menace in a movement this small?

" We both know they can't resist the supreme power of the smiling god and your ruthlessness forever. We both know it just to well, don't we?"

 

_Lauren couldn't help but shiver._

 

"Maybe we should send you to another re-education."

"Oh, but why would you need to do that?" He showed her his widest smile.  
"Besides, it would throw back our plans for weeks."

"Umm.. right, never mind. Anyway, have a nice evening!" She walked a tick faster, suddenly in a hurry.  
"Byee Laureen!" the man called after her.

 As she passed down the hallway she could still feel the black eyes pinning her.

Maybe it was this feeling of being watched or maybe it was the slippery floorboards,  
that suddenly made her steps a little less secure than they had been just moments before.

 

* * *

 

 

_Epilogue_

_If I leave you here, dear listeners, it's not because there is no more to tell.  
Quite like the opposite, really. _

_This isn't the end of Strexcorp's or Desert Bluffs stories.  
In some ways it's not even the end of Vanessa's story. _

_If I leave you now, it's because there is only so much to tell but yet so much more to find out._

_They say a happy ending depends on where you set the end and I guess it's the same with unhappy endings._

_But as long as there are people to tell those stories, the ones who whisper to you at the fire, or talk through the radio,  
no story is ever  _really_ finished._

_So let's all find out together, how the tale goes on. The story of us all. Listeners and storytellers, of hopeless rebels and cruel victors._

_Let's end here, by not ending at all._

_Good night listeners._

_And until next time._

 


End file.
